1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a power transmission system including two transmission units provided in parallel with each other in power transmission paths between a driving force source and a drive wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
A well known power transmission system includes two transmission units. The two transmission units are provided in parallel with each other in power transmission paths between an input rotating member and an output rotating member. Power of a driving force source is transmitted to the input rotating member. The output rotating member outputs the power to a drive wheel. This is, for example, a power transmission system for a vehicle, described in International Application Publication No. 2013/176208. International Application Publication No. 2013/176208 describes the power transmission system for a vehicle, including a power transmission path through a gear train and a power transmission path through a belt-type continuously variable transmission. The power transmission paths are provided in parallel with each other between an input shaft and an output shaft. A first clutch is provided in the power transmission path through the gear train. The first clutch transmits or interrupts the transmission of power. A second clutch is provided in the power transmission path through the continuously variable transmission. The second clutch transmits or interrupts the transmission of power.